Machinedramon
Character Synopsis Machinedramon (known as Mugendramon in the Japanese version) is a Machine Digimon. His whole body in 100% full metal, Machinedramon is an artificial Digimon built from the parts of various Cyborg Digimon who are assumed to been prototypes for his completion. Machinedramon's power is at a level that would overwhelm other Digimon with intellect which boasts incomparable throughput despite acting his on whim of his DigiCore, the source of his power, which is filled with evil intentions. In the Digimon Adventure series, Machinedramon is one of the four Dark Masters who ruled the Digital City on his quarter of Spiral Mountain. After the DigiDestined split up, Taichi's group ended up in Machinedramon's city and managed to defeat him with help from Andromon and the Numemon. In videogame sidestories, Machinedramon's remains are hinted to have combined with those of Chimeramon to become Millenniummon who played a role in Ken Ichijoji's transformation into the Digimon Emperor. In the Digimon Fusion series, Machinedramon is one of Lilithmon's followers who later assumed the red-colored form of Hi-Machinedramon after absorbing the data of her SkullScorpiomon minions. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-C | 3-A Verse: Digimon Adventure Name: Machinedramon (Mugendramon in Japanese) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ultimate/Mega level, Machine/Cyborg Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can shoot blasts from his cannons, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, can shoot a drill from his right hand, is supplied with infinite power from that malice-filled DigiCore, Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, and several others, Metal Manipulation, Matter Manipulation . Destructive Ability: At least Galaxy Level (Superior to MetalEtemon. Far stronger than Andromon and other Ultimate-level Digimon), can affect the land and technology with elemental manipulation on a planetary scale. Universe Level+ (Along with other Dark Masters, he sealed away one of the Digimon Sovereigns, who creates the Digital World with multi-layered existence) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed, likely Sub-Relativistic+ reactions (Was able to tag WarGreymonwith a blow deadly enough to de-volve him) Lifting Ability: At least Class M+ (Able to easily overpower Andromon while walking through several hundred tons of bedrock and concrete, should be at least comparable to WarGreymon in strength) Striking Ability: At least Galactic Class Durability: At least Galaxy Level (Ultimate level Digimon are unable to scratch him, emerged from a multi-city block busting explosion unscathed, should be no less durable than Metalgarurumon) | Universe Level Stamina: Limitless power generated by its unique digi-core and being 99% mechanical with little organic parts. Range: Several kilometers Intelligence: Is the second biggest of the Dark Masters, knows nearly everything about the Digiworld and the Digimon which live in it. Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Giga Cannon (∞ Cannon): Fires superdreadnought-class energy waves from his two cannons. * Dragon Fire (Booster Claw): Drills his right arm into the opponent. * Catastrophe Day (Catastrophe D): Activates his self-destruct to create a large explosion. * Hand: Launches a blast of energy from his hand. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Digimon Category:Namco Bandai Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Anime